


Dragged Down Deep, Into His Own Sleep

by TheTartWitch



Series: You may say I'm a dreamer (but I'm not the only one) [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Different Events, Loki Angst, Loki Dies, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki jumps off the Bifrost, Thor Uses Loki, for a moment - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5732644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTartWitch/pseuds/TheTartWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor, disheartened at the lack of attention from his father, engages Loki in a plot that will drag them both to the edge of the Bifrost.<br/>But only one of them will be able to pull away from the fall.</p><p>Maybe-prequel to Waking Up. Some plot points may not coincide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, it's been a while since I posted anything, so I typed this up and thought I'd give it to you guys. I started working with my school's theatre again and am currently doing the back stage work a week before opening night! Seeing as I get home at nine thirty most nights and it's not even Hell Week yet (as we affectionately call opening week) and the time is only going to get later for the next week, I may not post for a while. But be patient and I shall return, for even if I stop writing for a while, the ideas don't stop coming!!  
> Enjoy!

Loki is no fool. He knows Odin's thoughts on the topic of him and Thor, how Thor will always be the oblivious golden prince, and Loki the footnote at the end of Thor's many sagas. Growing up in Asgard among Thor's many adoring fans and his own less-than-welcoming crowd of unhappy Aesir who didn't like that he's so close to their prized prince showed him just  _how_ unhappy they were. 

So when Thor brings up his plan to have Loki use magic and summon a few dangerous beasts to draw Odin's favor, Loki doesn't protest. He thinks of his ingredients and his spell-working artefacts, and realizes that this is the only way he himself will be able to catch Odin and Frigga's attention.  

He calls forth a great wolf from a different plane and makes a show of begging Thor to defeat it, claiming he'd lost control of a summons he'd been studying. Odin was a tad suspicious, but Loki knew the real doubt would lie with Frigga, a seidr user herself who knew the true extent of Loki's magic. She knew he could've controlled the wolf himself, so there must be a reason he hadn't. And Loki had made one: a spell that sealed his own magic for an entire day. He told her he'd triggered it by accident when the wolf made to attack him. Acted frustrated with himself, for being so careless as to walk right into his own defenses. 

She believed him. 


	2. Two

Thor is appeased for about a month before Odin's attention shifts again to Sif, who apparently led a raid against a group of border bandits and retrieved a valuable artifact in the Allfather's honor, and then Thor is knocking Loki's door down with an upset shout. 

"He is forgetting me, brother!" Thor seethes, pacing the length of Loki's quarters in front of Loki's hearth. His tread is just heavy enough to dull the gleaming carpet. Loki lounges on his bed covers, a book open before him and his mouth murmuring low strands of a language Thor no doubt does not speak. He is only half listening to Thor's monologue. 

"Well, perhaps you ought to remind him," Loki says, pausing in his muttering to glance at Thor. 

"My clever, clever little brother," Thor whispers, ceasing his pacing and staring at Loki with unnerving intensity. Loki looks away with uncertainty. "Tell me your plan, Loki." 

And Loki, young and foolish still and poisoned by loneliness, tells the golden prince his plan.


	3. Three

Centuries later, Thor has defeated many hideous beasts and monstrous horrors, most of them summoned by Loki, now a powerful user of seidr in his own right. The plan to assist Thor's rise in power and Loki's tag-a-long on Thor's back has paid off so far; Thor is beloved throughout Asgard and praised as a hero, and Loki, as his sidekick, is mostly forgiven for his own freakishness. 

But Loki has grown less suspicious as a result. He does not expect random innkeepers to sneak through his rooms and spy his summoning rituals. He does not expect the man to go to Odin with his findings. He does, however, feel the man enter his rooms without permission and pick through his belongings, and while it infuriates him, he dares not tell Thor. Thor would smile and tell him they'd nothing to hide, and even if they did, _Thor_ was the one defeating the monsters, not summoning them.  

But soon, Thor notices Odin smile proudly at another youth, he demands Loki summon another beast. And when Loki finally does protest, Thor silences it with a quick smile and a fist, made threateningly behind Loki's back, hidden from view but tangible to Loki's skin. 

Loki can feel the noose tightening around his neck. 

It has the same texture and feel to it of Thor's fingers.


End file.
